In light of the general trend to make products ever more compact, internal space poses an ever increasing problem and components that were used in the past can no longer be, or at least find it difficult to be, accommodated in the new designs.
Electrical switches belong to a type of products which are faced with such a challenge. Whilst there is some scope, though only to a limited extent, for reducing the size of the switches themselves, the electrical cables connected thereto must remain generally as thick in order to carry the same magnitude of electrical current for maintaining the power rating of the switches.
The invention seeks to mitigate, or to at least alleviate, the aforesaid problem by providing a new or otherwise improved electrical switch.